


Love At Full Speed: Sarah-Jane Smith

by flickawhip



Series: Love At Full Speed [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bessie gets her girl.AU.RP Fic.





	Love At Full Speed: Sarah-Jane Smith

Bessie liked the feeling the young journalist and UNIT Press liaison Sarah-Jane Smith half sitting, half leaning on her bonnet and she let out a contented purr. Sarah-Jane had giggled as she felt the vibration. 

"You tease..."

Bessie giggled to herself and did the same again. Maybe she could get lucky and make Sarah cum. Sarah had mewed softly. 

"Naughty...."

The aura began to surround Bessie again and her form began to change. Sarah had let out a tiny yelp of surprise, finding herself soon straddling a woman's lap, her laugh soft. 

"Well, it took you long enough Bessie girl..."

Bessie smirked and cupped Sarah’s ass with her hands causing her to grind against her leg and kissed her hotly. Sarah had mewled, pressing down against Bessie's thigh even as she kissed back. Bessie murred.

"You like that Sarah? You dirty girl you."

"You know I do..."

"Imagine how good it would feel if you were naked..."

"Are you asking me to strip?"

"Oh Yeah."

"Maybe if you ask nicely..."

Sarah teased, already undoing her shirt. 

"Please get naked."

Sarah smiled, dropping her shirt and moving to undo her skirt, leaving herself bared to Bessie's eyes. Bessie murred her approval. 

"Enjoying the view...?"

"Oh very much so."

"Seems a little unfair if I have no real view."

"Well ask nicely then."

"Please strip for me?"

Bessie smiled and began to undress. Sarah smiled and settled to watch. Bessie was soon naked as well. 

"So gorgeous..."

"What should we do about it then?"

"Your choice?"

Bessie purred and quickly got Sarah into a very sexual kiss. Sarah mewed as she responded. Bessie soon pushed a leg up between Sarah's and pressed her knee hard into her clit. Sarah soon mewled and came.


End file.
